Alive
by God In Birds
Summary: Mankind has always had one question on its mind. Where do we go when we die? Some say we rot in the ground. Others say we meet a great, all powerful being in the sky. I know for certain what happens. Let me provide some insight. Akuroku, Roxas POV, AU, and possible lemon.
1. Prologue

_Alive_

_Chapter One – Prologue_

I was sixteen when I got my first car. It was used and smelled like smoke. Cigarette burns littered the seats and sometimes the gearshift stuck. Did I care? No, I was sixteen. I was just excited that I had a moving vehicle with four wheels.

I'm the eldest of my friends, since my birthday is in October. I'll be getting my license first so I'll be driving before they are. Rubbing it in all three of their faces was my hobby for the next few months. Hayner always had better reactions than Pence or Olette. One time he got so mad over hearing my repetitive gloats he punched me. It led to our first real fight, which both of us got in trouble for.

Those were good times. I would throw the first punch and start our second fight, if I could. It's better than sitting here with nothing to do. I'm trapped and no one can save me. I may be here for days, weeks, months, years, or more. Who knows?

I sometimes wonder what could have happened if this had been prevented. Would I still be with Hayner and his crew or could I have found a new clique to hang with? Would I have had a nice life with a girl or could have I died in my thirties? Again, who knows?

The notes I've been receiving have been telling me to focus on my creativity. I don't have any so I'm not exactly trained on this type of subject. I'm not an artist like Naminé. I don't know how to play any kind of instrument. I can't write for shit either. Basically, I'm fucked.

I'm not quite sure what this creativity thing is about or if it's a safe thing to do. I honestly have no idea what kind of real world things could apply here. Physics seem to be the only thing this place has in common with where I came from so far.

I thought about my first car. I remembered its worn down interior. Its exterior was chipped and rusted. The wheels tread was turning smooth. The radio was broken. The headlights were cloudy. The cup holders were sticky. The mirror on the passenger's side was cracked.

I closed my eyes and marveled at the simplicity of such a memory. How easy it came to me. I wish everything was that easy. Too bad it's not.

Yes, I remember my first car.


	2. Nobody Likes You When You're 23

_Alive – Chapter Two_

_Nobody Likes You When You're 23_

An average day in the life of Roxas went a little something like this: wake up, eat, shit, and then sleep. It had become routine for me. If I could change it, I would. I want to go out with my friends. I really do, but everyone gets a life after high school. Everyone gains responsibility once they become an adult and there's not much anyone can do about it. It's life and it PMS's. If you're lucky, it'll suck your dick. Unfortunately, it's usually the former.

It's shitty too. Everyone I ever knew in high school got a job or had a kid. They work hard and what do I do? I eat cookies and sit on my ass. I didn't help society with my horrible work ethnics, nor did I have any children. At least, I didn't think so.

It was rare for my friends to have time for me. My original trio is the only ones I keep in touch with, save for Naminé and Xion. They're all doing their own thing. Olette and Hayner got married a few months and are expecting their first child. Pence is studying at photography at some fancy art school. Naminé is in the same art school, but she's painting. Xion has two jobs to pay for her student loans. She works as a nurse in a nearby hospital during the day time and an Applebee's waitress during the night.

So while my friends are running around making me look like shit, I stare at my wasted degree framed on my wall. If you're actually wondering, I'll tell you. It's in acting. Yeah, that's right. Acting. I've had a few auditions here and there. While in high school, I was in a few local commercials. My appearance attracted people, whether I liked it or not. I thought I could get something out of it by going to a college exclusively for acting. I've only been extras in films so far because my name isn't big enough.

However, I am popular in town. I was the kind of guy that received love letters and presents from girls I didn't know. People wouldn't take the time to know me. They wanted me for my looks so, in return, I was an asshole. It didn't stop me from dating a few girls though. Xion was one of them. I liked her because she didn't know who I was and didn't give two shits about my messy blond hair. That relationship ended when graduation happened. I knew I wasn't going to see her. I broke it off. I think she understood.

Speaking of Xion, I invited her to my outing on the twenty-first. She couldn't go because she's nursing a relative at that hospital she works in. I didn't invite Naminé. She introverted and I didn't think she would like the crowd. I got three okay's from Pineapple Head, Ramen Noodle Hair, and the latter's wife.

Why am I going out on the twenty-first when I haven't hung out with anyone in forever? Well, it's my twenty-third birthday and we're going to go to a five-star restaurant. I've been there before and the food is great. I'm sure my friends will like it. They'll like it even more when I tell them I'm paying for all of their meals.

Technically, I'm not paying. Any money that I have earned I blew on shit I don't need. It's my step mother's cash. She owns a line of fancy hotels. My father actually met her when he was hired to be a janitor there. It was after my parents divorced and I was living with him. He was low on the dough. It's kind of a rags to riches story, huh? We literally had nothing before she came along.

There is one thing about my step mother that I should mention. She makes passes at me. The whole obviousness of the thing disgusts me. I'm keeping my mouth shut because my dad and I are provided a food and a roof over our heads. That and he's in love with that creature. It's like she only married my father to fuck him and produce that monster of a child. I'm pretty sure the only reasons she stays around is because of her daughter and me. My half sister is about six years old. Her name is Larxene and she yells and whines constantly about what she wants. If she was my child, she get smacked quite often.

My relationship with my mother is stable enough. She lives an hour away and sometimes I drive there to see her. I'm her only visitor anymore and she's always happy with my presence. It's nice to be appreciated. I plan on seeing her on my birthday as well. Since it's Friday, she'll get off earlier and I can see her around three of four after my lunch with my friends.

I'm satisfied with my plans and I can't wait to put them in action. I have three more days until I'm a year older. However, I'm not stoked about the age. You know how the song goes, "_nobody likes you when you're twenty-three."_

* * *

**A/N: Boring introduction chapter, ugh. Blink-182 reference btw.**


	3. I Love Cinnamon Rolls

_Alive_

_Chapter Three – I Love Cinnamon Rolls_

When I awoke the next morning, the family chef had prepared a plate of steaming cinnamon rolls for me. Since it was Wednesday, it meant we were having these cinnamon treats topped with sugary cum for our morning meal. She handed me the plate with a smile. I thanked her before scurrying back into my cave of a room.

The cleaning lady had arrived for her shift when I was eating and started to pick up my room. I couldn't help but stare at her chest. Not because she was attractive, but her boobs could have their own gravitational pull. I wouldn't be surprised if life had been found on her breasts.

I briefly wondered if bra companies make undergarments in her size or if she has to call and get one custom made. I considered asking her, but she probably would have taken it the wrong way.

I finished breakfast and asked the maid to bring my sticky plate back to the kitchen and she complied. Afterward, I flipped channels on the television for something to watch. I settled on some sort of musical comedy. It had already begun and I had no fucking clue what was going on. I didn't mind though. The singing was just background noise.

I had been looking for auditions online as of late. I booted up my laptop and browsed a few sites that looked promising. I found some roles that piqued my interest. There was this one about a man who gets hooked on drugs and has to deal with the consequences. However, I was a few days late and someone else had already snagged the role.

Despite the small let down, I scrolled on. At the bottom of page four, there was link to a description of role that caught my attention. The setting was New York City, which wasn't that far away. Naturally, I wanted to know what it was about. They were looking for somebody to play a guy who was murdered and sent to purgatory. I'd never heard of a concept of such so I called the number that was given to see if I could still audition.

Defying my luck, the woman I spoke with set me up with an appointment on the twenty-fifth. I haven't been able to audition in weeks due to me being picky and my underground name. I thanked whatever heavens existed and went to go tell my dad the good news.

He was happy for me, but my step mother insisted on opening a bottle of celebratory wine. My father rarely drank. He didn't object the alcohol like he usually did this time. I didn't decline either, but I wished to pour my own glass. I don't trust her with liquids that would soon be in my body. I was aware of my own paranoia and I thought it was better for me to be safe. I poured us three cups of the red juice and we all clinked the glass together in cheers.

Larxene had wanted some. I was quick to tell her no. It was satisfying.


End file.
